


Precious Love

by Ohimtoospooky



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: AU Fiction, Coming Out, First Kiss, LGBTQ, M/M, Schitt’s Creek AU, Young Love, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohimtoospooky/pseuds/Ohimtoospooky
Summary: Teenagers, Patrick & David, meet in a doctor’s office and quickly become intrigued with one another.





	Precious Love

David, already wearing a dark sweater and dark washed jeans was lacing up his new black converse as his mother knocked on his bedroom door. “Knock knock!” She stated enthusiastically as she peered her head around the door. “May I enter, my love?” 

“Sure.” David muttered. She was already almost inside anyway. No one ever respected his privacy. He just wanted to have one day and one thing be his alone but even his own room was always being invaded. “Hey mom...” he said, pushing those thoughts aside for now. 

“Yes, love?” Moira said sweetly. Almost stepford-like. 

“Thanks for taking me to my appointment. I appreciate it.” David mumbled. He really did appreciate it. His anxiety was worsening and he needed someone other than his friends at school to talk to. 

“Of course, David. That’s what I’m here for. I’ll always be here to help.” Moira smiled with her blue eyes tearing up a little at the sound of her son’s genuine tone. “I’ll meet you downstairs.”

-

David and his mother walked into the therapist’s office about 20 minutes before his appointment, meaning he’d have to sit and wait with her. He didn’t really mind but he knew she might start talking with someone and that could lead somewhere embarrassing. Inside, the two sat beside one another and almost mirrored each other in their dark serious style, right down to the magazines they flipped through. David found himself glancing up more often than looking at the editorials. He’d seen them already anyway. As he looked up, he noticed another boy had entered while he wasn’t paying attention. This teen was still wearing a sports uniform and hadn’t bothered to shower or even change after practice like some kind of animal. David never knew the difference between which sport was which but this was obviously a dirty one because this guy had dirt and grass all over him. He was chewing gum and fiddling with a worn glove. 

-

“Hmmm...” David muttered. “I hate jocks.”

As if the kid had heard him, he sat up and looked directly at David. For a moment, David was positive he had heard and felt he deserved an apology. He felt himself turning red and almost immediately, as if to add insult to injury, the other teenager stood up and walked over to him. 

“Hey, are you finished with that magazine?” The other teen, a tallish dirty blonde with a glorious smile asked. David was too caught up in his anxiety and embarrassment to even hear him. 

His mother placed a gentle hand on her son’s knee and said, “David, this sweet boy asked you a question. Are you finished with that publication?” Moira loved words and loved using alternative ones any chance she could. She’d never gotten to attend university so she wanted to educate herself in other ways as well as possible. 

David finally cracked through his anxious shell and a small, “Yes, here...” escaped his lips. 

“Hey thanks, man. I appreciate it!” The other teen said with a beaming smile. 

Why was he here? He seemed fine and well adjusted. Perfectly normal. Maybe his parents were getting a divorce? Who knew. “This kid definitely doesn’t have any issues like me,” David thought to himself. He could feel himself becoming more interested though and wanted to know more about this guy. But he wasn’t sure why. 

“I’m Patrick, by-the-way. Sorry I’m such a mess, usually I dress better than this but I just came from a last minute practice for baseball.”

Patrick. Baseball. Was he reading David’s mind? “Oh that’s cool. I don’t mind. I’m David. I don’t do sports. I’m more of a...observe and don’t get hit by the balls kind of guy.” He said with a grimace as the words came out. 

“Please call my name and save me from this hell,” David pleaded with the receptionist in his mind. 

“That’s cool. Well thanks for the magazine, David. I’ll see you around.” Patrick said as he turned and went back to his seat across the waiting room. 

David threw his hands over his face in embarrassment for a moment, but returned them quickly to their typical crossed position so the other teen wouldn’t see.

Moira placed her hand on her son’s knee again. “You’re okay, sweetheart.” 

———————————————————

It had been a week since David saw that kid, Patrick Something, at the therapist’s office last. This time he asked to go without his mother. Moira was, of course, disappointed but knew she had to cut the ties one day and her baby boy was no longer a baby boy, but becoming a young man. She sent David off with a kiss on the cheek and a hug. 

-

David arrived at the therapist’s office about twenty minutes early. His anxiety was out of control, as he wanted to see the guy from last time but also, did he? Why? What was so special about some guy? He knew he...liked guys. He’d only admitted that to his therapist before and had a hard time even admitting that to himself. He honestly liked everyone and really was just interested in a person regardless of whether they identified as a guy or a girl or neither. But he felt something different about this guy.

-

“What if he doesn’t like me like that?” David thought, looking down at the floor as he swung his shoe out from under his chair. 

“I do.” A voice came from the doorway. 

Almost as if being shaken awake, David looked up alarmed that he’d asked his question aloud. 

“Mom, I do have my baseball glove,” Patrick yelled back to a woman standing outside. 

David realized he needed to get out of his own head. 

“Hey.” Patrick said as soon as he walked into the therapist’s office. “Can I sit next to you?”

“Ummm, hey, yeah. Sure you can.” David heard the words leave his mouth before he could stop them. 

“Thanks. I just moved here and I don’t have any friends so it’s nice to meet someone who isn’t a jerk. You know?” Patrick said. He was extra talkative today, David noticed. 

“Oh yeah, I get that. I mean, I’m not new here and I don’t have many friends. Except Stevie, who’s like, my best friend. But she’s like me so it’s like being friends with myself.” David said quietly. Patrick laughed and David felt comfortable enough to do the same. 

“So what do you do for fun around here?” Patrick asked. His voice was nice, quiet, calm, David noticed. 

“Umm, well we go to parties at the big field or we hang out at Café Tropical. Nothing really to do here in Schitt’s Creek. But it’s nice. You’ll like it. Everyone is...nice...” David said, studying Patrick’s face. 

Patrick was doing the same with David. His warm smile, his gentle eyes. 

“David!” A voice called. 

“Oh. I’ve gotta go. Maybe I’ll see you again.” David said anxiously. 

“I’d like that.”

-

Little did David know, the reason Patrick was coming to therapy was because he was having some anxiety too. He’d seen someone at school and began having feelings about them and didn’t know how to deal with them. So he asked his parents to see a therapist to help him figure out what to do. Patrick’s therapist suggested that he try talking to the person, and so, he did. 

———————————————————

Patrick and David sat together appointment after appointment, talking and getting to know each other little by little. One day, finally, Patrick asked David to show him around town after he was finished with his own appointment, and David agreed. 

-

“Sure, I can wait for you, I don’t mind.” David said with a half smile. 

So David sat and waited anxiously for his new friend to finish with his therapy appointment. He sat on his hands to keep from picking his skin or biting his newly manicured nails. He rocked his legs back and forth and counted the ceiling tiles. He even sorted the magazines. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only thirty minutes, Patrick finally emerged from his appointment looking light and happy. A feeling David definitely was not familiar with at this moment. But given time, maybe with the right person, perhaps he could be. 

-

The two wandered around town, seemingly aimlessly. David showed Patrick all the local hangs and everywhere they, “wouldn’t be caught dead”. Finally they found themselves standing in front of Café Tropical. 

“Wanna get a smoothie or something with me?” Patrick asked with a shy grin. 

“Um, yeah. I’d like that.” David responded with an equally shy smile. 

The two teenagers went in to the restaurant together where they found David’s sister, Alexis, the mayor’s son, Mutt, and a slew of other high schoolers hanging out after school. This was, after all, a local favorite for teens to spend time after they finished their studying. 

Patrick noticed the slight panic on David’s face. “Still wanna get something from here or do you wanna go somewhere else? Either way it’s okay with me.”

David appreciated his new friend’s kindness but he really wanted to be bold and lean into this opportunity. His mother had given him some advice about taking chances and letting go a little and he really wanted to try to be more open to enjoying things. He had also spotted Stevie and thought if she joined them, it might take the pressure off of him for a little while.

“No, but thank you. This is okay. Can...can Stevie join us?” He asked with a half-smile. 

“Oh...yeah, sure, David.” Patrick said, trying to not sound disappointed. He’d wanted to hang out with just David but he understood David’s anxieties meant sometimes he needed someone else to cling to like his best friend, Stevie Budd. 

Stevie worked at the local Motel that her family owned. She was a petite, quiet, sarcastic girl with long dark hair and seemingly all the secrets in the world. 

David has already invited her over by the time Patrick got to the booth. Twyla Sands, their classmate and waitress, was on her way to take their order. Stevie and David were talking when Patrick arrived and he felt like he’d interrupted something important. 

“All good?” Patrick asked them both, sliding into the booth. 

“Yeah.” “Of course.” They said in unison. 

“Okay...” Patrick said, a little unsure but taking their word. Twyla had joined them now. 

“Hey guys!” The pretty brunette said. “What can I get ya? Some smoothies?” 

Stevie and David both ordered coffees and Patrick ordered a blueberry smoothie. 

The trio talked for awhile, drinking their beverages and enjoying each other’s company before Stevie, much to David’s anxiety, made an excuse to leave the boys alone. 

As she turned to leave she gave David a thumbs up, indicating she liked Patrick, and went on her way. 

David and Patrick sat across from one another and laughed awkwardly. “This feels like a date suddenly,” David thought to himself. 

As if Patrick could sense his nerves, he said, “Hey, we can go if you want. I have some homework to do anyway.” 

“Oh uh. I’m sorry. I’m just a little anxious.” David replied. “But yeah, maybe we can hang out again some other day?”

“I’d really like that.” Patrick said, smiling softly. “Can I walk you home?”

“Yeah...sure.” David said. He really liked that Patrick asked him that. A lot. 

The two boys stood and walked out of the cafe together toward David’s house. They walked and talked for a little bit as the sun began to lower in the sky and the streets began to get quieter. They reached the end of the sidewalk in front of the Rose’s house and stood together for a moment. 

Patrick looked at David and said, “Thank you for hanging out with me today. I had fun. I hope you did too.”

“I did.” David said, smiling. 

“You’re quiet.” Patrick said softly. 

“I’m thinking.” David said even softer. 

“What are you thinking about?” Patrick asked, his voice so low it was only heard by David.

“I was thinking about how much I want to kiss you. Would that be okay?” David asked gently. 

Patrick swallowed and smiled. “Yes. Please.”

David and Patrick felt the magic of their first kiss in the golden hour. It was kind and soft and good.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of a bigger piece about the Roses always living in Schitt’s Creek as an AU but decided it could stand alone. Feedback is welcome. This is my first fiction so I’ve never done anything like this before, let alone shared. I hope you like it!


End file.
